


Mornings Like This

by ellebeedarling



Series: After All This Time [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Kaidan loved mornings like this.





	Mornings Like This

Kaidan loved mornings like this.

 

A soft rain trickled down the windows, gray clouds making everything seem colder, despite the rising summer temperatures. Perfect for lounging just a little longer beneath the covers, in the arms of the one you loved.

 

He loved it even more when sleepy cuddles turned into lazy kisses and lazier movements as Shepard rolled over him and settled between his legs, easily slipping inside his welcoming body. Years of practice had made this second nature to both of them, but could never dull the thrill of the connection their bodies shared.

 

Soft lips and coarse stubble set an intriguing contrast against his skin jolting every nerve with a current of electricity. All his hair stood on end as the excitement took hold and goose flesh pebbled his skin. Shepard smiled gently before joining their mouths again, the taste of him something Kaidan never tired of.

 

Rough fingers traversed well worn paths. Trails discovered in the dark, in the wee hours of the morning, in stolen moments of the afternoon throughout the years as they made a study of each other. Every line of Shepard's face had been committed to memory for ages. Every scar. Every peak and valley of muscle or bone.

 

Kaidan had become expert at coaxing little gasps and sighs from his lover. A touch here, a nibble there was all it took to turn Shepard into putty in his hands. Shepard, in turn, knew his lover's body by heart, by feel alone, knew how to force a moan through supple lips just by the subtle shift of his hips.

 

Hips rolled forward, unhurried, melding their two bodies into one. A shiver raced through Shepard's body, leaving him dazed, as Kaidan's nails scraped lightly down his back, coming to rest on the firm flesh of his flank, still not rushing, simply encouraging the rhythmic movement.

 

Hair clung to the drops of moisture on his forehead, and Shepard gently brushed it away, pressing his lips along the same course his fingers had taken. “Kaidan,” the man whispered softly, a prayer and a promise to never leave, to never let go of what they had.

 

“John,” Kaidan answered, his own vow to love this man for all eternity.

 

It was a ceremony they performed often. Declaring with lips and fingers and bodies what they could never say. No words, in any language, were suitable to convey the strength of their bond, the breadth of their love. This was the only way they knew to express even a fraction of it, just an infinitesimal portion. Even then, it would never be enough.

 

Bright blue eyes held him captive, just as they had from the beginning, just as they would until the bitter end. Whiskey brown shone back – love and promise and longing and trust. It was too much. It was insufficient. It was perfect.

 

Legs wrapped around Shepard's back, drawing him closer. Arms strengthened their grip, and Shepard's face pressed firmly to Kaidan's throat. “Ah, Kaidan,” breathed against his skin. Teeth raked delicately followed by soothing, moist lips.

 

A broad hand, worn but still strong in it's grip, splayed against his chest, feeling for the heartbeat that thudded dramatically against his rib cage – a plea that this last forever. Two hearts bound together through battle and hardship, friendship and trust, lust and a lifetime of dedicating themselves to each other daily.

 

“L-love you,” Kaidan gasped.

 

“Love you,” was returned, the paltry words the only ones they knew.

 

That same strong hand slid down Kaidan's torso, delving between them, though there was hardly space for air, and curled around the throbbing need pinned between them. The sweat of their exertions and Kaidan's own slick excitement eased the way as Shepard hand pumped him at the same languid pace his hips were shifting. A thumb pressed into the slit gracing the crown, spreading more silky liquid, making every pass exquisite.

 

The pace quickened slightly. Quiet sighs became low moans and desperate whimpers. Lips met again and again, a little more hungry than before, a little more insistent. Fingers glanced over skin – a shoulder, an ear, a jaw, a chest, a nipple. Shepard's head fell back, mouth open in delight. “Kaidan,” he called for the final time, stuttered movements and faltering rhythm giving him away.

 

“John,” Kaidan echoed as warmth spread between their bodies.

 

Shepard's eyes met his again – sapphire blue, whiskey brown – and a sated smile curled both sets of lips. “Good morning,” spoken in unison. Breathy laughs preceded the meeting of their mouths.

 

Separating themselves from one another, they shifted, finding a comfortable position in each others arms once more. Covers were pulled back into place as both sets of eyes turned again to the rain rolling down the window. Two hearts tried to slow their racing. Two sets of lungs labored for air. Lips tasted the salt of the others skin as fingers rubbed lightly everywhere they could touch. Two contented sighs filled the air.

 

 

Kaidan loved mornings like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I woke up with this morning and wanted to write down. This is John and Kaidan from Someone to Love. I place it years after the reaper war, but really, it doesn't matter. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: ellebeedarling.tumblr.com
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
